


reunion

by Anonymous



Category: Football RPF, MCFC RPF
Genre: M/M, Manchester City
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-17 00:38:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2290598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mario visits Edin after Manchester City - Liverpool match.</p>
            </blockquote>





	reunion

Of everyone that might be knocking on his door at eleven at night, Edin doesn't expect to find one Mario Balotelli standing in front of him.

"Mario?" Edin wonders what the Italian striker wants from him. They've met in the Etihad stadium tunnel earlier that day, because someone in Liverpool FC had decided that the best time to announce Mario's signing is exactly when they play away in Manchester.

"They fucking sold me!" Mario yells and barges pass Edin, straight into the living room and makes himself comfortable in Edin's sofa. Just like the old time, Edin thought as he closes the door.

A beer can later, Edin has heard everything about Mario's move to England. "They've pushed me for a move even before the transfer window started," Mario sulks. "I love that club, but they blame it all on me for their league position. What do they want!? I can't change who am. I am just me, you know!" he bangs on his chest. "Just me!" he sips on his beer, looking distraught.

Edin has heard it all before, how fans are getting restless because Mario looks disinterested on the field. He knows it's not true, and that the former Manchester City player gives his all on the pitch.

But he also remembers the time when all the players have to keep their eyes on him, on and off the pitch. How James would whisper, "Quick, get something to distract him!" when he saw Mario being idle. He loves Mario, they all do. But sometimes... it's just tiring for the team.

Not in his team anymore, Edin's mind corrects him. Surely this is not his responsibility any longer?

But he's still his friend, and Edin puts his arm around Mario's shoulder and says, "It's all for the best," he tries to sound convincing. 

After a few moments, Mario puts his on Edin's shoulder. They stay like that for a long time.

"At least you could visit more often now," Edin smiles. Mario only mumbles.

"By the way," Mario suddenly stands. "My house is still a mess, so I'm crashing here. In your bed. Indefinitely." when Edin only gawks at him, Mario continues speaking. "Making the best out of it, right?" He smirks cheekily as he walks to Edin's bedroom. "Right," Edin sighs, but follows him.


End file.
